The peptide synthesis facility contains an Applied Biosystems 432A Synergy peptide synthesizer, located in the Molecular Biology and Virology Laboratory. The instrument provides a convenient source of peptides that are used for preparing antibodies, identifying phosphorylation sites in proteins, identifying regions of protein-protein interactions, preparing affinity columns for protein isolation and purification, assaying protein kinase and phosphatase activities and studying the specificity of enzyme- substrate interactions, as well as peptides that are used in biological assays either synthetically fused to amino acid sequences with membrane permeation properties or covalently coupled to carrier proteins for microinjection.